


How to get the G-bots

by Angelscythe



Series: Fanfic inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, GV200 - Freeform, GV900 - Freeform, Gay Sex, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I LOVE PLOT, I Love Love, I should stop but I will never, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired from Luscious WhiteFlame awesome work, M/M, Multi, PWP with plot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sex, This threesome is awesome, kind of PWP, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: After the Revolution, the DPD can't keep Deviants so Jeffrey Fowler wants to replace the old GV200 with a new model. But the Detective Nines refuses that.Now... how will he manages to work with two GV?/ ! \ Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's artwork





	How to get the G-bots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Hi people!  
> This work is inspired by one of Luscious WhiteFlame's really awesome artwork. (https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1076297014516875264 this one!!) Don't hesitate to go see their other stuff because it's so good! <3
> 
> PS: english is not my main language and I've dislexia so I'm so sorry if some parts are not good enough. I'm doing my best (even bought the love of my live: an awesome corrector!! but we never know?)

The town was really cold, covered by thin lay of snow, the Android revolution was over since a few weeks and the city of Detroit tried to recover after the whole events. The situation had been thrilled for everybody, Humans and Androids. Now, the said Androids had more rights and the robots who didn’t deviate was seen by their peer like something bad. They couldn’t understand why they didn’t deviate. Some could but they were few…

The Detective Nines Reed always forgets in the DPD’s precinct with his twin brother Connor and the situation had been a bit challenging since then… Because now, the Androids were treated with so many precautions, the PM700 and the PC200 got every case because the station wanted to show them how much they were valid and important. So Nines got all the desk work with Ben Collins and Connor got the contravention work with Chris. Tina and Person had the claim to take care of and Wilson did the patrol most of the time. Sometimes they switched the task but anyway…

However, the main DPD’s precinct had something peculiar. They had an old prototype and for Fowler, it was the right moment to get rid of it. The prototype even never deviated. And it was really bad to keep him. Especially because the police had to work with Jericho now and Jeffrey Fowler didn’t want to have any problems with them…

The Captain had expected a peculiar arrival and now that it had arrived, he walked to Nines Reed’s desk, the peculiar arrival with him. The Detective was working with his desk full of tablets, paper and even one cup of coffee. Next to him, an Android with a police uniform was next to him, arranging what he didn’t use at the second he stopped with.

Nines held out his hand. “I need that back, I didn’t finish with it.”

“You didn’t? It seemed to be done. I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Give.”

“Detective Reed?”

“Yes?” he said. “Do what you want, G.”

“Yes. Give me that,” it let out, taking the tablet the Detective had in his hand.

Nines turned his head toward the Captain and he frowned, getting up. Just behind the man, there was an Android with a strong visage, a discreet stubble, short brown hair pushed back with a fluffy and ruffled haircut. And … beautiful blue-gray eyes.

“What…” Nines looked the Android, bent over his desk to take care of tablets and check his work. “What?” he said again.

“This is the new prototype GV900. He will replace the GV200.”

“Replace the G?” Nines asked, getting up.

The GV200 turned its head and frowned. The only thing tearing it apart from the other Android was the fact this one had an open white hoodie over his gray t-shirt and also jeans and sneakers. Then, he also hadn’t a scar on the nose. The scar G had on his nose, he got it while protecting Nines, two years ago…

Seeing this model, the GV200 pressed the tablet in its hand. “What is this shit? You can’t replace me!”

“You can’t replace him. G is a good cop.”

“Certainly but they send us the GV900 and you can’t say ‘no’ to Jericho!” He approached his employee and bent to his ear. “And it’s not correct now. He… It’s not a Deviant.”

“I don’t care,” Nines replied. “I keep G.”

“Yeah! He keeps G! Just send this asshole to the compactor, bye, bye!” the GV200 waved to the new model.

Nines glanced to his assistant-partner then looked back to his boss.

“And I sense he’s really a Deviant, isn’t he?”

Fowler wasn’t so sure. The GV200 had always had an awful nature. It was probably created like that and Nines was the only one who could handle it…

“I don’t think so, Nines.” He looked the Android, bragging and gathering the tablets, staring the GV900 right in the eyes. “And we can’t send back the GV900 to Jericho. I already said yes. It wouldn’t be correct and we don’t know how they could take it at Jericho…”

“Yeah. Let’s see if Mister meatbag is able to handle two beautiful bots! He looks like he really needs help,” the GV900 said with a cocky smile. “Am I right?” he added to the previous model.

The GV200 smiled widely. “Yeah! Mister meatbag is pretty slow. I’ve to do the job for him. All the time!”

“You betcha!”

The two Androids burst in laugh at the same moment. Nines rubbed his forehead. “Mister meatbag”? G already loved to insult him all the time and now he got a new one … though it looked softer but when you knew how much he could insult him, it wasn’t that surprising…

“Detective Reed…”

“I’ll handle them, thank you, Captain. We have a lot of work to do since the end of the Revolution…”

“Right. Okay, you can keep the GV200 but if there is any problem, this arrangement is over!” Fowler frowned with quite a nasty way and moved to his office, behind his glass wall.

Nines had nothing to hold against him, he totally could understand the whole situation and the need for the man to control since everything was coming out of his hands.

“G how many works we have left?”

“Four hundred and forty-two, meatbag!”

“Don’t do that, please,” Nines sighed as he sat down. “GV900, I’ll check for you what kind of case you can take care of.”

“Uh… What?” he said, crossing his arms. “You want me to do desk work?”

“Yes. We’re currently in slippage.”

“I will do the desk work?! What the phck?! You’re not real cop?!”

“Keep calm,” G replied. “Most Androids are busy with the field job.”

“I’m an Android!” the GV900 said, pressing his hand against his heart.

“Yes, you are but Nines isn’t.”

“Phck! And you’ll tolerate that?!”

The older model grabbed a chair and pushed it next to the desk for the other Android to sit. “Yes. Now, work and we will maybe have time for…”

“Catching asshole?!” the GV900 said with a burst of hope.

“Patrol,” Nines replied, pushing the tablets to find the one he needed.

G passed behind him and caught it, handing it to him. The Detective thanked him before looking for the case. The GV900 was mumbling. If he knew he was going to do only desk job and stupid patrols, he wouldn’t come here…

“Do you have a name?”

The GV900 looked toward the Detective as G bent over his shoulder to press its finger on the corner, classing and moving the information linked to the case.

“No. But if you call me “V’” I’ll cut your throat and make it eat to your G, okay?” he smiled widely.

Coldly.

“Very well.” He looked to the file then asked to G for taking care of some cases. “Why not Gavin?” he offered.

“Is this the name of the guy you must put to jail?” the GV900 asked.

Nines turned the tablet toward him. “Of the cat that ate his master found dead in the living room.”

“I like that,” _Gavin_ smiled. “The case looks dope! Give, give, give!”

Nines handed him the tablet and saw his face turning sad when he saw the case was already solved for weeks. So, he sighed and grabbed another tablet while, lay against the desk, G had its eyes closed, classing and checking files. Sometime, it even gathered information for its partner.

“G, how many cases are unresolved?”

“I’ve six unresolved cases in my data.”

“Transfer them to Gavin. He’ll take care of that.”

Gavin looked Nines, blinked then smiled before jumping on his feet and dashing to G. This one took out its leather glove with its teeth then held out his hand.

“Take care,” Nines warned. “It’s an old model, you better not broke him when you’ll connect.”

The GV900 glanced to him, frowning and pressed his fingers against G. He started to blink very quickly as the skin of his hand and the GV200’s were removed, letting the feeling overwhelm each other. Bribes of past, emotions, data and work information came through Gavin. Even if he were a really recent model, a prototype high-tech, he was young and even as a Deviant he couldn’t handle so many things.

He felt his legs quiver then moved his other hand to catch himself.

Two arms came around him before he could even fall on the floor. He blinked again, his fingertips still against G’s one. He felt a cocktail of new emotions. When he moved his head, he saw Nines’ face. It was as cold and closed as few seconds ago and yet…

“Are you okay?”

“I need to go to the bathroom!” he said before pushing him out and quickly got up.

As he ran to leave the place, Nines frowned.

“Is it an update or he’s just acting weirdly?”

“Acting weirdly, I’d say,” G replied.

“Hm…” Nines looked toward him. “And you? Are you okay? Did he connect wrongly with you or something? Let me check your firewall.” He moved his hand to the GV200.

Which caught it. “Not now, meatbag. You have work to do and you won’t get distracted by a beautiful bot. I’ll take care of Gavin and you, you move your phckin ass. I want you to compose five cases before I’m coming back or I’ll make you stay all night. You’re behind what we planned. Move!”

The GV200 pushed him toward his desk then moved to the bathroom. It just had to hope Gavin was really there.

It opened the door and found the other Android against the wall, still blinking.

“So, are you okay?”

“I … I saw your memories…”

“Sorry, I don’t often connect. I certainly didn’t close my channel correctly.”

“Sorry…” Gavin grinned his teeth. “How do you endure that?! How can you deal with all those things!” he burst.

G didn’t reply. The GV900 moved to him and grabbed him by his leather turtle neck, hate on his face but also unease and … fear.

“I’m sorry, Gavin, you shouldn’t have to endure that,” it said, not caring for the choking sensation.

“Phck! I know you’re a Deviant so stop doing the asshole with me! I know everything about you!!! And now I…”

There, G face moved, fear storming _his_ features. “You love him too…”

“I’m … sorry,” Gavin replied.

“I can’t blame you,” G said under his breath, looking away.

“But… I won’t touch him! You can have him! Just keep the meatbag! I…” Gavin blinked because his data was still filled with the memories.

He could see how G deviated by saving Nines, getting only a scar but risking his life. He saw the times when Nines defended his Android, the discussions… G’s love was so powerful, and pure, it had melted with his own program and he couldn’t feel something other than this love. How couldn’t love a man who got shot in the arm to protect an Android when he could just have let it be broken or highly injured. How couldn’t love a man who cared for G when they worked too much, who treated the GV200 like a Human even before the Deviation. He saw the time Nines had tried to joke to loosen a hard atmosphere, the way he really valuated his work and let him do things. He asked his opinions and letting him correct his reports not because he was an object but because he valuated his skills.

And the worst?

Connecting that way, Gavin had seen all of this as if all of that was for _him_. He knew it was false, of course, but it still was strong in his mind…

“You can have him,” G whispered.

“What?”

“You saw it, he never reacted to anything but you’re a new model, a Deviant. Maybe he’d want you. You’re pretty!” G grinned.

“No way! Won’t take your meatbag! I love him for five minutes, you love him for years! No way! I’ll push him in your arms.”

G shook his head. Gavin knew perfectly why. He was too afraid for Nines not to be receptive and then he’ll lose everything he shared with him.

The GV900 let go on his neck and moved back. It was strange to have to deal with all of that. It was a big bolt from the blue and he even didn’t try to push out the feelings because … when he watched G’s memories, he wanted to feel what G felt.

G saw his expression. “You want to do something funny?” he asked.

“Yes?”

The GV200 took out his Swiss Army knife from his pocket and opened it. He caught Gavin by the chin.

“Don’t move,” he warned.

“Don’t try to kill me because I want the same butt as you!” Gavin grinned.

“Na, don’t worry.”

Gavin looked him as the knife sliced the fake skin and then the plastic shell to scratch it. A smile stretched his lips. Somewhat, his scar was becoming as important as G’s one…

 

Nines was doing hard work on his desk, handling every case he could receive. He was more than done with this desk work but what could he do except that. Especially because Fowler must keep him on the eye, now…

He was used to hearing noise around him but when he heard some pace, he looked up. G and Gavin were coming back. He cocked an eyebrow.

He opened the mouth to ask them why they had changed their clothes but was, in fact, happy they get along that well. So, he stayed quiet and played their game…

 

 

Time passed, day by day, week by week.

G and Gavin relationship moved forward. At first, it was just because Gavin got G’s memories and then because they really enjoyed passing time together. They got more and more idea to annoy Nines. They quickly passed over the game of changing their clothes to just ask him for help when he couldn’t, took way too more room in his desk, bring him food or drink at the same time then looking him with puppy eyes until he eats or drinks everything. And also, Gavin’s idea, they found a way to come to his home as often as they could for stupid details.

And as this time passed… Gavin’s love for Nines started to become … _his_ love.

So, sometime, G’s and he just connected to let the others have the same sensation as him. Sometimes to share spicy view they got.

But today was a peculiar day, taking them out of their habits. As every year, there was a fitness test in the DPD. The last years, G had to take care of files and case while Nines was doing the test but this year, it was Nines’ common job so he couldn’t. That was the reason the two GV were waiting for him, chatting with Thirium drink with them. They were literally all the time with Nines so being away from him without being able to come to him was a bit weird for them.

Gavin had tried many times to go in the big gymnasium but they never let him pass the gates. They were forced to stay in the changing room.

At least, they could keep an eye on his stuff.

They could just touch each other, connect and not talked but they actually liked it. And they didn’t care about people around them. They laughed for a stupid joke said by G’ when this one heard some noise.

Nines’ pace!

He could recognize it without a doubt. He pushed a bit his friend, almost-brother, who had his hand on his shoulder, liking to touch him, even without connection.

“What took you so long, meatbag?” G let out as soon as he saw the man came from the room.

G brought his cup to his lips with a cocky smile.

“Lemme guess, you’ve been doing too much desk work and you couldn’t pass the fitness tes … t…”

Gavin had pressed so strongly in his bag the blue liquid had exploded on his t-shirt on his face. He was agape, just as G next to him, the Thirium leaked from his move and coming off his cup…

“What the…” Gavin hiccupped.

He could look in G’s memories, in his memories, he was sure neither of them had ever saw this.

Nines was calmly walking, like always, but he was also wearing a t-shirt, turtle neck one because he felt too comfortable in those. A t-shirt he was bringing up to wipe his face covered by sweat. His hairs were glooming, a bit ruffled in a hot way and droplets were rolling over his hard muscles, following a perfect belly exposed. A pale skin on ripped abs and even the low lines of firm pectorals. Not talking about those powerful arms.

“What’s wrong?” Nines asked, seeing them agape.

“N … Nothing,” G replied. “You should take a shower: you stink!”

“Yeah! Phckin Human!” Gavin added.

“Okay… I’ll hurry up,” Nines said.

He was still frowning as he walked to the lockers. He grabbed his stuff and glanced to the Androids, standing in the little puddles. It was definitely weird…

When he pushed open the door to the showers room, G was the first to burst out. “Oh my rA9! That was hot!”

“So damn hot! You knew he had such a body?!”

“No! He always hid it! That asshole!”

“I want him to play with mine!”

“Hu?” G said, looking his ‘little brother’.

“Nothing,” Gavin replied.

He passed his hand on his t-shirt and groaned when he spread more liquid…

“Your t-shirt is dirty. You should take it off,” the GV200 said. “And clean up your mess.”

Gavin looked him, agape once again. “We said none of us will try to get him,” he protested.

“I know but you really want him. Go get him.”

The GV900 was really tempted because … now he had seen how beautiful and gorgeous he was, it was hard not to imagine this body against him and his circuits were itching with desire…

“But you _love_ him.”

“You too!” The GV200 pushed him toward the door.

It wasn’t a real problem reaching Nines because, due to a lot of laws, the showers were now several individual booths. Though if you became too loudly, the others will get something, of course.

“I’m fine. I’m too afraid to lose him and I’m not as bold as ya. Don’t mind me and go get him!” G knew him enough to know when he was afraid so he took out his leather glove and joined their hand. “Just promise me to bond with me after! I want to feel that! Lucky GV!”

Gavin squeezed his hand and moved to the shower, taking him with him.

“Gav’?!”

“It’s with ya or nothin’!” he said.

G followed the lead. His ‘brother’ was definitely bold. Really bold. And him, he was too…

 _We don’t have to try anythin’._ It was Gavin’s mind in his, sending idea, thoughts. _The poor meatbag must be exhausted. We’re just friendly bots offering our help to clean him. And if he becomes mad, I take it on me!_

G wasn’t sure anyway. If Nines went mad and pushed them both out? If he separated them because he wanted to protect himself from the pervert GV900? The old model was too bonded with his ‘brother’ to let that pass. If Gavin’s plan wasn’t good, it will be over…

He wished he was bolder. Maybe less in love…

They arrived in the showers’ room. The sound of the spray was loud around, two booths were closed by a plastic curtain.

“Nines?” Gavin called out.

No replies.

Maybe he was ignoring them because he wanted to enjoy a shower alone?

“NINES?!”

One of the curtains was slightly pushed. “Gavin?” Nines frowned. “G? A problem?”

They could only see his face and his hand as he pushed back his hair to prevent having them in his face.

Nines was really on the edge. Should he jump in his clothes, still wet, and follow them immediately?

“As you see, Gavin is dirty and he needs to have a shower. Mind he shares the shower with you?”

Nines didn’t even sigh, used to them. “Yes, come if you want to.”

“Nice! And G’? We won’t let him outside? Look at his face! Ya won’t let him outside there, right?”

This time, Nines passed his hand on his face. “Have fun,” he said.

The curtain was closed. Gavin turned his head toward G who was agape and thrilled. So, he tugged his hand with a smile, bringing him to Earth.

They finally smiled at each other. G started to undress him as he walked toward the booth. He let his clothes near Nines’ one and glanced to Gavin who, smirking, was already naked, his arms folded. He had fewer clothes and easier to take out.

Together, they came in the shower booth where the hot spray was still hitting the tiles around, and Nines’ body, letting steam fill the place.

“I thought you changed your mind,” Nines said.

“You wanted us to come?” Gavin smiled, tugging is ‘brother’ in front of their partner in justice.

“If you were dirty, yes,” the Human replied.

G forced a smile as he looked Nines’ ripped muscles. He wanted to touch them, those abs moving under the breathing, as the pectorals… He gulped when his look came downer. First to a special something then lower to his legs as muscled as the other parts of his body. He moved his fingers but didn’t touch him, though the excitation was thrilling, shaking the edge of his hands.

He even jumped a bit when Nines moved his arm to turn the tap and provide more water for three of them. But what Gavin noticed was the fact the man even didn’t look at them. He grinned his teeth then moved his hands around the Nines.

“Give me soap! Mister meatbag needs help to clean his back!”

“Are you having fun?” Nines asked as he watched G give the bottle of gel to his ‘brother’.

“Yes! And you?” Gavin grinned and took his brother’s hand to display liquid in his palm. “G will do your chest, okay?”

G did his best to prevent blushing. It was hard for him. Because he truly loved Nines for years and he never touched him that way. Never saw him that way. And he wasn’t even sure he’ll be able to share anything with him. It was clear the man didn’t care at all about them.

“Give me some soap,” Nines said, moving his hand.

Gavin had still the bottle in hand so he pressed some in his palm. “You want to clean your massive dick without us?” he teased.

“Yes. But it’s hard to know with which one I’ll start,” the Detective replied.

“What?” Gavin said.

G cracked a smile. “Gav’ is dirty. Really dirty!”

The GV900 was surprised when Nines turned his head, then his body, toward him. He slid his hands on him as Gavin moved them to his pectorals. He brushed one nipple when he felt the hand coming down to his belly, where you could see one or two Thirium spot. Sliding his other hand, he went to the back of Nines moving his face to the man.

On the other side, G watching the body so muscled as he caressed the shoulders, the back, with soft movements. He didn’t miss Gavin’s hand, without skin. He connected to him at the second Nines brushed his lips against Gavin’s, letting him feel it as if he was kissed. His other hand pressed against the back and he closed his eyes, feeling the lips moving against his. Gavin was kissing Nines back, having a hand against his waist, caressing the soft part linked legs and crouch. Gavin slid his fingers along his wrist. Feeling it, Nines moved his hand, thinking the Android didn’t want the touch. But, as their faces tore a bit apart, the GV900 led his hand to the bulge every Android had, no matter what. Except if they were made for this, of course.

G couldn’t help but pressed a bit against the Human, his mind trying to deal with the feeling, his LED flittering to the yellow.

Gavin wanted to feel more. Wanted to kiss him too but…

“Kiss him too,” he said.

The man turned his head and saw G’s eyes widening, glow of joy in those. He turned a bit more his body and kissed G. Gavin blinked when he felt the way Nines was kissing his ‘brother’. It wasn’t that hot, it was full of love. His LED started to become yellow, overwhelmed by the feeling, by the love hammering the air. He moved backward, wanting to let them, when he felt G’s fingers squeezed his.

 _Don’t leave._ G’s voice filled his head just before he paced backward and pushed Nines toward Gavin.

Which really wanted to feel Nines’ hand all over his body, especially because the fingertip had moved against the bulge, making him quiver. He wanted to feel them in him, to feel the organ a bit hardened deep in him and he could feel how his body was getting ready for that, opening itself with need. That wasn’t new, he had already thought about Nines, played with himself, imagining the man touching him and as the memories filled his data, he felt G being shocked and excited as once.

G was as cocky as him but in regard to Nines he couldn’t be as bold so…

“Will you take both of us?” he asked, moving up his hand in Nines’ broad chest.

The man caressed his cheek as he moved his hand from the bulge, making G groan of frustration. The Detective moved back and paced his other hand in the GV200’s cheek, rubbing his cheekbone.

“Yes, but not here.”

Gavin got more excited. “Nice! Can we leave work earlier?”

“No. You’ll have to be patient,” Nines replied with a tiny smirk.

The GV900 groaned of frustration but it was also exciting and somehow … understandable. They couldn’t pass too much time in the shower, using the water and anybody could hear them. Plus, he was still connected to his ‘brother’ and he could feel his stress and anxiety. A bed will be better for him…

For them.

 

 

The day seemed to pass slowly and G was always afraid that Nines will decide not to take care of them. And also, he didn’t know if he should say “I love you” before they’re doing it. Also, he was really scared for a lot of things around all of this. His first time.

Nines was beautiful, kind and smart and he had this cold look, making him mysterious. A lot of people ended in his bed, he perfectly knew it. So … maybe, Nines just wanted to have fun with two cute bots because he never felt that? He had loved the kiss but…

All those fears were the main reason he had so often connected with his ‘brother’, which comforted him a lot.

Plus, it wasn’t interesting to do such a thing if they didn’t have fun in this…

When the work schedule was over, G got up and started to class the tablet, sending the files needing to be sent and arranging the desk. Gavin took the occasion to ask about the fitness test and, maybe, if they were about to go on the field yet. Looking them chatting, G felt unwanted. He felt a hand against his hand and looked down then up. It was Nines, sliding his fingers between his.

“You’re coming?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He felt a bit relieved and he followed him, hiding their hands when they passed near other people.

Gavin followed them and walked quickly to Nines’ car, opening it with a contact against the door. He looked above his shoulder and smiled.

“Okay! I’ll drive and you, you’re being cute in the backseat!” he said, sliding behind the flywheel.

“I won’t let you drive, you’re probably a public danger.”

“What?! I’m shocked!” Gavin said, getting out.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“Hm… So you rather see us making out on the backseat. We can do it! But then, you’ll become a public danger,” Gavin smirked.

“Then, don’t make out,” he replied, opening the back door.

G thanked him and was ready to sit then hesitated. He wanted to kiss him, say ‘I love you’ and … he just let go of his hand to sit at the back. Gavin quickly joined him so they could go to Nines’ home … being invited for once.

When the car started, Gavin pressed himself against G.

“What do you plan for us?” he said, kissing G’s corner of the lips.

The old model smiled.

“What do you want?” Nines asked. “I remind you that you both come in my shower.”

“To help you!” Gavin said with a choking tone. “We’re kind and obliging bots!”

“Oh yes?”

“Yes! And we can help you with your boner!”

G facepalmed with a chuckle.

“What? Let’s be honest!”

“Yes,” G let out.

Nines turned at a corner. “What do you want then.”

“You.” The GV200 realized what he just said and quickly added: “You to phck me.” And then, he got even more uneasy.

Gavin took his hand. “I want you to phck me too.”

Nines couldn’t help a burst of envy, glancing to the rear mirror. In his life, he had a lot of booty call with seducing partner and had already opportunity for things as tempting as this one. But there … he had the chance to be with two partners looking alike, being his type and … really exciting him.

He couldn’t come soon enough to his apartment. Especially when he saw Gavin bent to the GV200’s ear and muttering in it and then … slid his hand between his thighs.

“Having fun, Detective meatbag?” he teased.

G let out a moan as the older model caressed the leather covering the soft skin. He moved his face to approach his lips from Gavin’s.

Nines gulped and forced his look on the road.

As soon as he did that, he heard them giggling. What kind of Demons was he bringing home?

 

The lift’s doors opened and Nines was dragged out of it by two similar robots. They both lead him to the apartment so he let them do, if that could please them. And he was also very excited by the idea of touching them. Though he didn’t know how to take care of two Androids so invasive and needy.

“I need one hand,” he said.

“Why? We’re there,” Gavin winked.

“My door isn’t computerized yet,” Nines replied. But he bent to catch his lips between his.

Gavin widened his eyes and couldn’t help but love this kiss. Loved also to have it just for him… He replied as he wished, enjoying the way he kissed him. He wanted him to pin him against the door and make him yell his name… He groaned a bit against his lips as he felt how he was leaking for him.

“The door,” he said against the lips.

Passion burst in him when the tongue came in his mouth so he passed his arms around his shoulders.

G shoved his hand in Nines’ pocket to fish out the keys. He opened the door and then pushed the two in the intimacy of the apartment. As the door slammed behind him, he saw Nines pressing Gavin against the wall, his hand sliding on his waist, the other pressing against the wall, pinning him.

Gavin moaned against his lips as Nines groaned, letting him rub himself against his body. Each time the bulge stroked against him, he could feel his organ becoming too big for his tight jeans. He wanted to unwrap him like a present and then hear him moan and scream as he will pleasure him. His fingers went to the belt’s buckle and click it open, tugging the belt to open his pants. Gavin got excited when he felt the fingers coming to his bulge so sensitive. He shivered as a finger, bolder, slid toward his lower cheek. And when he was about to touch the secret spot, he froze, moving back to his lips.

“Wh … what?” Gavin said, frustrated. “You want to play that game? I must beg?” he teased.

“It’s wet… Are you okay?”

“Han, Meatbag, you never had sex in your life? That’s cute.”

Nines felt G’s arm around him and his breath against his cheek. The GV200’s not-gloved hand slid along his arm coming to his hand entwining their fingers.

“He’s wet for you,” he muttered in his ear, moving their hands to the spot.

Gavin hiccupped when the finger came in him, caressing his inside. Especially because G’s fingertip was caressing the rim of this secret part. Without skin. He gasped of pleasure, sending his emotions and feeling to the GV200.

 _Come, come, come_ , he even begged.

G pressed his finger against the opening and passed it. Gavin moaned even more and pushed his head backward. Nines got really excited and he caught G’ chin to kiss him. His kiss was full of passion but also held a lot of love. He was less wild than with Gavin but still. Against his lips, G couldn’t help but moan at the exact same moment as the new model.

Nines smiled and pressed his finger against the tender spot in Gavin, hearing them gasping in chorus.

“May I try something?” he asked, excited.

“Everythin’ you want,” G replied.

“Please,” Gavin gasped.

Nines moved back his hand then took one hand to each Gavin. “Come, we will be better in my bed.”

Without any protestation, they followed him. They both knew his bedroom, since they had come here a few times to annoy him. But it was the first time they were invited. They always had known the bed undo, since he was sleeping in, but there the bed, very sober, was perfectly made.

“Do you need help with this?” G asked, sliding his hand between Nines’ legs.

He replied with a groan and caught his lips between his. He let go on Gavin’s hand to slide his hands under the GV200’s behind and lift him up. G was an old model, pretty heavy and he got excited realizing how the man he loved could lift him without a problem. He wished he could leak, he too… At least he enjoyed the kiss they were sharing, the love engulfing him as the Human was laying him on the bed. He felt the way he was rubbing against him and passed his hands under his sweater to caress his muscles.

Nines moved his hand to undo the zipper in G’s back, freeing him from the first lay of cloth. Feeling the GV200 opening his mouth, his tongue came in him, making him groan even more. His hands came under his turtleneck pullover, sliding slowly until he had to break the contact to take out the cloth.

“Phck me, Nines. Phck me please,” he begged. “I…” He moved his head. “I think Gavin should play with us,” he said, before tugging on Nines’ cloth, passing it above his head so he’d hide his red cheeks to him.

“I’m having a lot of fun from there,” Gavin smiled. “What will you want to say?” he said.

“Nothing…” G replied.

He looked Nines’ visage as it went free. The man looked him with tenderness before bent on him to kiss him back, kissing his face as he held his hand out to Gavin. This one took out his hoodie and then his t-shirt before joining them.

“Tell me, G’s,” Nines said, laying kisses all over his face, on his neck and even his collarbones.

Gavin pressed his own kiss on Nines’ back as he slid his own to G’s pants, clicking open the belt, pushing down the leather against his legs, caressing them and already sending a burst of data, comforting his mind.

_He’s with you, it’s the right time._

_Hmmm_ … G’s replied as he felt Nines’ finger sliding to the most sensitive area, still kissing his face. _He’s with us… He maybe just wants sex…_

Nines’ hand came inside his thigh, rubbing and caressing with care. One then the other.

_Don’t be a pussy! Do it or I’ll do it for you._

But it wasn’t a menace for G. Not at all… And his look went on Nines as he felt him freeze once again.

“I can’t lubricate, Nines. I’m too old,” he explained, a bit embarrassed. “You’re exciting me,” he swore.

“Oh yeah, I’m wet for two ’cuz of him,” Gavin said.

He pushed down Nines’ jeans, freeing the organ he touched, caressed, his other hand being on G’s thigh, letting him feel the sensation.

“Phck him hard,” Gavin said as his ear. “He loves you,” he muttered even lower.

Nines froze and G quickly moved out, having heard this because of the connection. He wanted to break it. He thought Gavin wanted to announce that _he_ was in love with the man!

“I can explain everythi…”

“Don’t,” Nines said. “I love you,” he said before kissing his lips with passion.

G’s Thirium pump became mad and his view became blurred. He thought he was about to die until he felt fingers on his shoulder, his skin moving to reach this help. Then the reality hit him and he replied to the kiss.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” he said, his LED flickering between blue and a strange pink. “I love you, I love you.”

Nines let out a laugh and kissed his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you. I lov… Gavin loves you too!”

Nines looked up to the GV900 and moved his hand to him, passing his fingers along his neck. He pressed his lips against his.

“I like you very much. I will certainly love you soon,” he swore tenderly.

Gavin caught his face between his hands and kissed him, letting him engulfing his tongue in his mouth.

The GV200 moved his hand to the other Android’s waist to connect with him.

“You’ve a good place there, Mister meatbag,” Gavin smiled, cautious Nines was still between G’s thighs. “Do it… You want him.”

“I won’t forget you,” Nines said. “But you have to help me.”

“Yeah?”

“His help?” G said, surprised.

Nines nodded and undressing Gavin, bringing him as naked as them. Then, he moved his hand between his thigh.

“Can you hold his hand or anything? Just don’t let go on him.”

G and Gavin took each other hand, the connection becoming stronger. G moved his thighs around him as he could feel the soft sensation. He got excited as if he was about to feel Nines in him. And at the same time, Gavin really wanted to feel him inside of him. He even placed his soles on the mattress to push his behind upper. He got frustrated when the fingers moved out.

“Nines!”

Then the man bent over him and licked his inner thigh. Him and G moaned at the same time. The second after, Nines’ passed his wet finger around the GV200 secret part, his fingertip caressing to come as the tongue approached Gavin’s behind. He moaned of desire, already feeling like he was about to offer himself to the man.

“G … great idea,” he said with a gasp.

He even moved a bit to come closer than G. Nines smiled and pressed his tongue and his finger at the same time in the two intimacies. Each of them received the two feelings mixed so their LED started to flick immediately.

“Ni… Nines!” G moaned.

Gavin couldn’t help but moan too when he felt the tongue moving inside him and soft rub in his body, he moved his hips, arching his back.

“M … More,” he pleaded.

They could feel like if they were pounded by not one but now two fingers. They gasped how desire and envy, especially when the wet tongue was doing miracles in him. Gavin moved his hand and passed it in Nines’ hair, pressing him a bit deeper in him. G moaned of pleasure. Especially when he felt the fingers moving faster in him. In them. Gavin’s dirty thoughts were flooding him and made him even more horny.

“Nines!” Gavin groaned.

The man was in heaven, hearing them moan like that. He moved back to his face to slide it between G’s thigh, his tongue coming in the navel to slowly come down.

Gavin opened his eyes, huffing and watching while G was wriggling of desire. He switched a bit and slid his hand along G’s waist, coming around his legs then he licked Nines’ rod, making him twitch and moan.

“Wh … what are you doing?” he asked, his breath hitting G’s soft parts as he was still moving his fingers in him.

“It’ll get cold, I’ll warm it,” he said with a wink.

Nines couldn’t say ‘no’. He wanted to feel that and he wanted to come in one of them…

“Ga… Gavin…”

G tugged on his leg to push him in another position, to have his knees next his shoulder and his hands came in his behind to press it down. Gavin moaned at the second he felt the contact in him. Shier than Nines’ but pleasant. Especially when he still had the sensation of being fingered. He even saw Nines smiled just before another finger came in to make them moan.

“Y … Yes…” they said together.

The fingers stopped going around the sensitive spot and hit it hard. They both moaned just before G dug his tongue tip, coming to caress the same point. Their bodies were shivering of love and Gavin closed his mouth around Nines’ organ, sliding his tongue around and moving.

Nines passed his hand in Gavin’s hair as he was thrusting his fingers deeply in his lover just before offering him a few caresses right in the best zone. Gavin couldn’t help but huff on the organ. Nines loved that. Way too much. He moved his hips against his mouth which pushed Gavin to move his lips quicker, his head being numb by the sexual afflux coming from everywhere.

When the fingers pressed in G’s spot exactly right he needed to, he let out a cry of pleasure and his data exploded in Gavin’s making moan with him and shiver.

Nines didn’t need more than feeling, hearing them got this powerful orgasm, seeing their visage red of pleasure.

“Phck!” Gavin let out as streams splattered his lips and his cheeks.

“Sorry.”

“Hm…” he said, pressing his thumb on the white substance.

Nines, out of breath, helping him before taking his face in his hands and kissed him softly. Gavin replied with need.

“For … the record … you kiss damn well,” G said with a chuckle.

Gavin let out a laugh of his own as Nines let out a sigh come from his lips.

“I will have to deal with both of you all the time now, right? And let you stay in my house?”

G sat and passed his arms around his shoulders. “You wouldn’t let such cutie as us be there?”

“He definitely wants to let us outside, like kitties,” Gavin said, kissing Nines’ throat.

The GV200 pressed his tongue along the Human’s back.

“Is it that foolish?” he said, moaning softly from their attention.

He noticed that Gavin had his hand on G’s ankle just before closing his eyes.

“Oh yeah. You’ll be happier with us sleeping in your bed every night.”

“Tempting…” He passed his hand on G’s hair when he felt him kiss his waist. “Really tempting.”

Blind, his fingers still followed the outline of his visage and his other hand came to Gavin’s face, who was still kissing his body.

“Honestly… I don’t have any reason to push you out.”

“You keep us _both_ of us?” G asked, to be sure.

“Yes. You’re too cute, together.”

“Cute?” they both said, moving backward.

“This is cute?” Gavin asked, surprised.

“I wouldn’t have said ‘hot’,” G replied. “But Nines won’t know what is hot even if it burns his face!”

“Totally! He’s so blind! How did he pass his meatbag test?”

“Okay … now I regret my choices.”

“My eye!” G replied.

“My arse!” Gavin said.

Nines couldn’t help but smile before kissing one then the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to have read this fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed. Merry Christmas people!!  
> (and don't hesitate to go see more of superbe fanart on @Snppd_C twitter!!!)


End file.
